


Assiduité

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [338]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Boys In Love, C.W. - Freeform, C.W. Futuriste, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jürgen ressent des choses beaucoup trop fortes pour son ancien padawan. Heureusement Marco ressent le même type de chose pour Mario.
Relationships: Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač, Mario Götze/Marco Reus
Series: FootballShot [338]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Assiduité

**Author's Note:**

> Totalement inspiré par le fait que je te regardais La Menace Fantôme et que pendant tout le film je pensais ''Obi-Wan est en chien sur Qui-Gon mdr'' :p

Assiduité

  
Jürgen ne pensait pas qu'il reprendrait un padawan un jour, mais la fougue de Marco l'avait enthousiasmé, ce n'était pas tout le temps qu'un jeune avait autant d'ambition. Reus est un bon gamin, même s'il a une tendance à désobéir à partir du moment où quelque chose ne lui plaît pas, c'est parfois compliqué quand ils font face au Conseil des maîtres... Peu importe, Marco est un future super Jedi, il parie sur lui sans problème. Mais ce soir, il laisse Marco fréquenter qui il veut, parce qu'il a besoin que son appartement soit libre de lui pour accueillir son ancien padawan. Ils ne se voient pas tout le temps, Jürgen part souvent en mission alors que Niko est occupé entre le Sénat et le Conseil. Il n'est pas surpris quand le petit Mario vient chercher son apprenti, ils sont mignons à se tourner autour.

  
Niko frappe à la porte de son appartement, Jürgen n'a attendu que ça depuis le moment où il l'a invité. Il a l'air fatigué, mais c'est compréhensible avec le poste qu'il occupe, les responsabilités sont importantes. Mais pour cette soirée, il n'y a pas de rôle à avoir, seulement l'envie de parler entre amis (et plus si possible). Jürgen espère avoir bien cuisiner, mais de toutes façons il peut difficilement avoir fait pire que Marco quand il lui laisse la cuisine. Peu importe, Marco n'est pas là ce soir, alors il peut simplement profiter de la présence de son ancien padawan.

  
''Comment va le Conseil ?'' Jürgen lui demande, majoritairement pour savoir s'il sera envoyé à la bordure extérieure prochainement

''Eh bien, ils veulent toujours ramener l'équilibre dans la Force, mais je crois que tu vas devoir faire découvrir Naboo à Marco, le Sénat discute toujours du blocus.''

''D'autres ne sont pas disponibles ? Pep ou Mauricio ? Même José doit être libre depuis le temps.''

''Malheureusement, mon avis n'est pas la majorité Jürgen, et puis je suis sûr que Marco va adorer.''

''J'ai essayé de l'emmener dans un musée la semaine dernière, résultat, il est resté dans le vaisseau.''

''Tu as le don pour trouver les pires padawan.'' Niko rit, et Jürgen ne peut pas s'empêcher d'observer comment sa gorge se soulève pour lui dévoiler sa pomme d'adam, il est définitivement amoureux de son ancien padawan (et pourtant il l'a connu haut comme trois pommes, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment beaucoup grandi depuis)

''Tu te considères comme l'un des pires de Coruscant ?''

''Bah, je n'ai pas été plus concentré que Marco à une époque.''

''Oh, tu étais quand même plus assidu.''

  
Ils continuent de parler pendant plusieurs heures, Jürgen est heureux de voir que Reus a réussi son affaire avec Götze pour ne pas être revenu. À un moment, quand ils sont beaucoup trop alcoolisés pour aller très loin, Jürgen passe son bras autour de la taille de Niko et les fait tomber sur son canapé pour finalement l'embrasser. Niko approfondit le baiser, Jürgen pense qu'il a plus ou moins réussi à ce moment là. Quand Marco rentre le lendemain avec les cheveux décoiffés et les voit comme ça, il doit comprendre avec ça que son destin avec Mario est peut-être tracé...

  
Fin


End file.
